


Right here? On the Archbishop's Bed?!

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hubert Being Hubert, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Vaginal Fingering, byleth being a little shit, everyone's favorite 'do it on the pope's bed' trope, insecure edelgard, no beta we die like Glenn, smol emperor is angy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: "Also, I... I'm sorry for teasing you earlier."With that Edelgard let out a laugh, "No need for that. In fact, I should be the one to apologize. You just poked at my pride, and I went a little overboard..."Byleth tilted her head to the side, quirking a brow. "Is this what it means to 'not poke the bear'?""Are you comparing me to a bear, Byleth?""You do like your Armored Stuffys."Edelgard let out another laugh, muffling it with her hand. "Honestly, Byleth. I wonder what goes on in your head sometimes..."My take on the "Let's bang on the Archbishop's bed" trope.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 97





	Right here? On the Archbishop's Bed?!

**Author's Note:**

> Two FE3H stories in one day?? Yes.  
> This one has been a WIP since December, and I hope y'all enjoy.

Byleth stood quietly behind a red figure, quietly clearing her throat and smothering a chuckle as the figure jumped in surprise.

"Ah, Professor!"

"Hubert said you were in here. Is something on your mind, El?"

"I was just..." Edelgard gestured to the room, "Contemplating what to do with all of this..."

Byleth stepped forward after gently closing the door, running her fingers along a the top of a finely lacquered wooden desk, "This is all Rhea's, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you haven't flung it all off the balcony, yet."

Edelgard blushed lightly. "I'm not that rash. I'm not going to haphazardly throw things off of a third story balcony. It might hit someone."

"So, you did think about it."

"...Maybe a little bit."

Byleth let out a little laugh, making Edelgard's heart flutter.

"You should do that more often, my teacher."

The woman raised a brow, "Do what?"

The Emperor blushed, "Be... Be more expressive. Everyone seems to think you're, well, emotionless."

"They did call me the 'Ashen Demon' back in my mercenary days..." She paused, "You students changed that, though. I actually learned a thing or two from you all."

Edelgard raised a pale brow, "A thing or two? Professor, you were a social disaster."

Green eyes narrowed, feigning anger. "You still fell for that 'disaster', Your Majesty."

"That... That has nothing to do with this."

"People think that you're emotionless too, you know. Cold. Calculating. Some might even say ruthless."

"I... did what had to be done."

"You did. Even when I had no idea what was going on, you kept a level head. Never losing sight of your goal."

"I've told you praise wasn't necessary, my teacher."

"Why do you still call me that, even after all these years? Garreg Mach is no longer an institution. It's just a stepping stone on your way to the top."

"Well, what would you like me to call you? General? Court Tactician? I don't think any rank would properly suit you..."

"I don't need a rank, or any fancy titles. Just... call me Byleth."

"Are... Are you sure about that? People might get the wrong idea..."

"Wrong idea? El, not to be crass, but I'm pretty sure half of Fóldan has heard you say my name at least once."

" _Prof_ \- Byleth!"

"Hubert has _definitely_ heard it. Probably most of the Strike Force, too."

Edelgard hissed through her teeth. " _Byleth_!"

Byleth laughed. A full on belly laugh, and Edelgard bristled at the sound. Not out of anger or annoyance, but in a different emotion. She was determined. Determined to get revenge for all the embarrassment this little conversation caused. She did _not_ need to be reminded of how loud she can be in bed, so she took a step forward, head high and shoulders back.

The mercenary looked on in confusion, "El?"

"You say half of Fódlan has heard me say your name? Well, I think it's time they heard you say mine."

"Wait, El, what do y-"

Edelgard was on her in an instant, catching her tactician off guard and making her stumble backwards onto the bed. She gave no quarter, bracing herself over the woman on her hands and knees. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the hollow of her throat. "I said, I think it's time they heard you say my name, _Byleth_."

"Y-You really want to do this now, in the Archbishop's bed, no less?"

Edelgard pulled back for a moment, thinking about her answer before giving a wicked grin. "I can think of no greater insult to Rhea, than desecrating her bed with the one person she desperately wanted on her side, as she yells the name of the traitorous Emperor that opposes her."

That flipped a switch in Byleth, and was all it took for her to grab the horns at the sides of Edelgard's head, bringing her down for a searing kiss. 

The Emperor returned the kiss with greater fervor. 

The mercenary clawed at the headpiece, freeing it from pale hair as she tossed it aside. It clattered on the floor as she pulled Edelgard closer to her.

There was a gentle knock on the door, "Milady, are you alright?"

Edelgard released an exasperated sigh. "I do not need your assistance, Hubert. There are matters that require my attention, and you would do well to make yourself scarce."

"But, I heard-"

"Hubert. Leave."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Byleth raised a brow. "You know he still probably doesn't approve of us."

"No, but he'll at least move further from the door."

The mercenary turned red. "That doesn't make me feel any better..."

Edelgard trailed a gloved hand up Byleth's thigh, "It matters not what he thinks. I wish to walk with you. He will either learn to accept that, or I will make him."

"That's cold, El."

"Quite so, but you are worth it, my love."

"M-My love? That's new."

Violet eyes closed as the owner chuckled, bringing her lips back to Byleth's neck. "If I am to call you Byleth in front of others, then I need something that is only mine."

"El..."

Edelgard hummed in response, trailing her lips to Byleth's collarbone and nipping at the skin.

Byleth hissed through her teeth, digging her fingers into a red shoulder. She felt gloved hands travel up her sides, pushing her shirt up as they went. It came off easily, Byleth sealing their lips together once more. 

The smaller woman pushed her back down, a gloved hand resting in the valley of her breasts. With a smirk she lightly brushed her fingertips against a peak, green eyes fluttering shut as their owner bit back a moan. She pitched forward, adjusting her weight to lean to the side and whisper into green hair. "Holding back isn't going to help you, Byleth. I'm not going to show you mercy. You embarrassed me."

That made a shudder rip through Byleth. She could always give the teasing, but taking it? Not so much.

"Let's see how long you can hold out, love."

The mercenary bit back another moan as Edelgard brought her lips to her chest and mouthed her way across it. Her hands tangled into pale buns, loosening them. 

Edelgard chuckled at the motion, deciding to nip at the underside of a breast to elicit more of a reaction. 

Byleth moaned, threading her fingers into one of the buns and completely untangling it. "El..."

Gloved hands roamed down to hips, sliding to a waistband and tugging lightly. 

Byleth shifted, kicking her boots off and raising her hips so Edelgard could pull the remaining garments off of her. She watched as her shorts, tights, and underwear were dragged to her ankles, completely naked beneath a lavender gaze.

"You... you are always so lovely." Edelgard breathes the words out as she drops the items of clothing from her hands. 

Byleth hums under her gaze, raising her arms to guide the small woman back over her. "Edelgard..."

"I know, you dislike cheap lip service like this..." She takes her place above the larger woman, "but know that I speak the truth."

"I'm sure you are just as beautiful, El. If not more."

Edelgard brings her lips to scars, "Your scars do not detract from your beauty..." _Unlike mine_ , she hisses in her mind. _The horrific, ugly things they are_.

"El, come back to me."

Yes. Self-loathing can wait. She has a mission; to make the woman below her unravel completely. Though it was a simple jest, it ruffled her feathers and fueled her embarrassment. So she begins, kissing her way down taut skin. "Are you ready to give penance for the mockery of your emperor?"

Byleth shivers in anticipation as her ruler flashes her a grin, nipping at the inside of her thigh. A breathless reply was her answer. "Yes."

"I want to make you go mad. I want you to lose control of your voice. To become so focused on me, that everything else fades away... Just like what you do to me." She pauses, "I expect nothing but my name to fall from your lips, Byleth."

"Edelgard..." If Edelgard keeps this up, the whole monastery will hear her, which is exactly what her liege wants. She doesn't want to give her the satisfaction, but goddess, she'll have a hard time stopping.

Edelgard hums against a toned thigh, "A quick study, I see."

Before Byleth even has a chance to speak, Edelgard's mouth is on her. She goes to bring a hand to her face, to muffle the sounds welling in her chest, but is stopped by a gloved hand grabbing her wrist.

"No. I want everyone to know how reverently you believe in your emperor, Byleth."

The mercenary fights back a moan, her free hand clutching at the sheets at her side. The hand encircled by fingers has leeway, she finds, and she feels for the pale hair between her thighs.

Content with Byleth's hands nowhere near where she wants them, Edelgard continues her slow pace.

The grip in pale hair tightens, the hand's owner releasing a low moan of Edelgard's name with a roll of her hips.

The Emperor bites back a moan of her own, flattening her tongue and tightening her arm around a thigh as more sounds of pleasure fall from her lover's lips.

"Edelgard!"

She feels Byleth's thighs tense, the rolling of her hips getting more erratic. Usually a telltale sign that she's getting closer, she ups her pace, taking the small bundle of nerves between her lips.

Byleth arches, her heel digging into a small back as the pressure sends her over the edge, " _Edelgard!_ "

The smaller woman holds her down, waiting until her lover stops writhing before leaning back and wiping her mouth. 

As soon as Byleth is free, she surges upright, capturing Edelgard's lips with her own while her arm wraps around a thin waist. She brings Edelgard's body flush with hers and holds her tight.

The Emperor melts into the kiss, leaning more into it as a hand trails up her thigh and under her dress. 

The mercenary breaks the kiss, feeling heavy breaths against her neck as her hand dives beneath the band of tights, delving even deeper to get to where she wants them. 

Edelgard moans as fingers push her apart and slip inside, her knees sliding apart as she lowers herself more onto the fingers entering her.

Byleth flicks her wrist, pushing the fingers deeper and litening to the sharp gasp in her ear before pulling out and filling her again, starting a rhythm.

"Yes..."

The short breaths in her ear makes Byleth work harder, adjusting her thumb to hit her bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Edelgard desperately grabs at strong shoulders, her gloved fingers digging into them hard enough to bruise, "Byleth-" She pauses as she chokes on a breath, rolling her hips forward in time with the fingers inside her, "I'm so close..."

Byleth curls her fingers, pushing against the walls clenching around her fingers with a greater intensity. She could feel Edelgard's hips begin to stutter as she neared her peak, hearing the woman release a sharp gasp followed by a low, drawn out moan. She peppered her face with kisses as she stilled, withdrawing her hand when she feels a palm push at her forearm. She gave Edelgard a gentle kiss, softly whispering into her ear. "I wish you would let me see you, not just touch..."

Edelgard hummed softly, brushing her hand along Byleth's jaw. "I know... I just- I don't want you to see that side of me yet..."

"We all have things to bear, El. Know I'll be with you, no matter what."

Violet eyes locked with bright green. "I trust you with all my heart, love. I just- I need time to mentally prepare."

Byleth brought a gloved hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle before turning it over and placing a final one on her open palm. "Take as much time as you need. I can wait."

"Thank you, Byleth."

"Also, I... I'm sorry for teasing you earlier."

With that Edelgard let out a laugh, "No need for that. In fact, I should be the one to apologize. You just poked at my pride, and I went a little overboard..."

Byleth tilted her head to the side, quirking a brow. "Is this what it means to 'not poke the bear'?"

"Are you comparing me to a bear, Byleth?"

"You _do_ like your Armored Stuffys."

Edelgard let out another laugh, muffling it with her hand. "Honestly, Byleth. I wonder what goes on in your head sometimes..."


End file.
